


Welcome to Unova

by madetobeworthy



Series: Gotta Catch 'Em All [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pokemon fusion, some characters are actually pokemon, trainer!Derek, trainer!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an assistant to Professor Elm and a Pokemon trainer set out to explore the Unova region and the new types of Pokemon it holds. Derek is a trainer set out from his home to try and expand the family business of Pokemon breeding. </p>
<p>Now they're stuck together. Sometimes literally, thanks Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Unova

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I was playing Pokemon Black for a week straight and it spawned this and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Currently unbeta'd

Stiles huddles a little closer to the small campfire he’s set up for the night, sighing dejectedly as he peers into the darkness. It’s no use, he knows it. He’ll never see where Scott ran off to, though he wishes he would have gotten a heads up about it before he took off. He can hear a rustling in the branches above him followed by a few short clicks, signaling that Jackson is still close by. Their relationship is tentative at best and Stiles has tried his best to get Jackson to like him but it seems he only sticks around with begrudging acceptance.

Off to his left there’s another rustling sound and Stiles sighs again, rolling his eyes. “Jackson, stop trying to scare me. It stopped being funny after the first time, I don’t care what Scott thinks about it.” He huffs, as if the demand would actually work.

Instead of an unamused glare from bright blue bug eyes like he’s expecting, there’s a low growl and a flash of red. Stiles eyes widen and he slowly pushes his way away from the noise, wondering if it would be safe to call out for Scott. Just as he’s inhaling to shout, a massive Houndoom steps out of the bushes, a low rumbling growl emitting from it in a constant stream.

“Shit shit shit.” Stiles whines in a panic, “Jackson get down here!”

“Isaac, down.” Comes a short command, and soon the man belonging to the voice emerges from the bush the same way the Houndoom had. Stiles feels his pulse slow only slightly, relief that he wasn’t suddenly being pounced on by a massive demon dog.

“Please tell me you don’t want to battle.” He says weakly, getting to his feet.

“No, I…” The man is interrupted when a burst of thread comes shooting through the leaves, covering the Houndoom’s eyes.

“God damn it Jackson, a little late on that!” Stiles snaps, looking at the poor Pokemon trying to clear its vision with the help of its trainer. “It wasn’t even electrified, you ass!” He shouts up to the tree top. He’s answered with a few clicks - can clicks sound sarcastic, those sounded sarcastic - and no visual of his stupid Galvantula.

“Sorry,” Stiles offers, realizing he’s getting matching glares from Pokemon and trainer.

“You’re not very in control of your Pokemon.”

“Honestly, I’m not even sure he’s mine. He won’t go in the Pokeball and he never listens. I think he just follows me around for the free food.” Stiles offers lamely. The stranger is about to say something else when Jackson decides to make his debut. On Stiles’ head. Both go crashing to the ground and Stiles groans.

“For a two foot dust mite spider thing, you’re stupid heavy.” He complains, sitting up. Jackson shrugs and crawls up onto Stiles’ back as he stands, clinging like some sort of living backpack. Stiles is used to the behavior by now and has taken it to mean that Jackson is simply too lazy to transport himself anymore.

“Even if I wanted to battle you, I don’t think it’d be fair.” The other trainer says, and Stiles tries not to look too hurt when it seems like the Houndoom is laughing at him as it sits obediently beside its trainer.

“Oh, Jackson’s an ass, sure. But I’m sure Scott could stand a chance. Maybe. That’s the biggest Houndoom I’ve ever seen.”

“Raised him myself, he was the first.” The trainer says affectionately. “But, you have another Pokemon with you? Why don’t you have it out if your Galvantula won’t listen.”

Stiles can hear the judgment in the other’s voice and it stings a little. In response he lets out a shrill whistle and not far off comes an answering bark. A few seconds later a Growlith comes lopping over.

“There he is, hey Scotty.” Stiles says proudly as Scott trots over, tongue hanging out of his mouth and looking ever gleeful. He can still feel the judgey glares being sent his way.

“Okay, look. Maybe I’m not the best trainer, but I’ve got good Pokemon. I’m not out for the league or anything, I just like to travel and they’re good companions. Jackson’s attitude aside. So don’t you go and judge Mr. High and Mighty Trainer with you Pokemon of Doom.”

“Derek.”

“What?”

“My name is Derek.”

“Oh. Uh, I’m Stiles.”

Derek crinkles his nose at that and yeah, Stiles knows the judgment is continuing. So he motions lamely at the fire.

“I’m not good for a battle, but Scott got a pretty good fire going and we have extra food. So if you wanna stick around you can.”

Derek looks like he wants to protest, but Scott and Isaac have started to circle each other and sniff and touch noses and god damn it the damn Houndoom looks pleased and this stupid kid looks like he might die of loneliness with his ill-trained Pokemon deserting him all the time.

“Yeah, fine.” Derek sighs like he’s been put upon as he shrugs off his pack. He sits down across from Stiles, who is struggling to sit tentatively without disturbing the Pokemon clinging to his back. It seems like the Galvantula has fallen asleep now, which might explain why he’s trying to be so careful.

Derek’s always been more of an observer, and he does notice the way Stiles affectionately pats the leg of the sleeping Pokemon on his back. Insults aside, he thinks the two are more attached then they’d let on. He checks on Isaac who has settled next to him with the still energetic Growlith trapped beneath his massive paws and they seem to be pretty content like that.

He’s going to be stuck with them now, he thinks. God damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on [tumblr](http://awolfmoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
